Fire and Ice
by SinsandSecrets
Summary: You forget who your best friend is when Soul Calibur and Soul Edge take control. You forget everything. The boy and girl, inseparable. But now, they remember nothing. Now...they serve the cursed swords. Rated T for violence and possible language.
1. Fire and Ice

Both good and evil roam the world, side by side, forever bonded. Where there is darkness, there is light. And where there is light, there is darkness. One cannot exist without the other. The world would fall into oblivion if one were to cease living. Each fights for control, using mortals to their will. But disrupting the balance will result in chaos. Two swords, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, represent these forces. The swords would live on mortals, using their bodies to rid the world of eachother. But some humans grew immune to the cries of the swords and instead of doing their biddings, they locked away the cursed blades, so the world may live in peace. They still lay dormant today, waitindanger another chance at freedom.

But who would ever believe in such nonsense.

Sometime near the end of the 17th century, a young girl and boy drifted into a sacred domain. They were naive and curious, two traits that when are used together, can cause horrific results. They wandered the world, alone, looking for a way to survive. They had no money, no clothes, and no parents. Both of them were thrown away, left to die, and ignored by the world. With just eachother, they searched for their salvation. In the distance, a tower loomed. The girl and boy, wanting shelter, entered, oblivious to the danger. But soon after, voices crept into their head. The boy heard whispers of holyness and perfection, where as the girl heard screams of power and strength. Each day, the voices grew louder and more urgent. When the girl and boy could no longer contain the words inside them, they parted ways, living in two different sides of the tower. The voices still tugged at their minds and soon, they were drawn by invisible forces. The boy was consumed by Soul Calibur, and became its faithful servant, and the girl was consumed by Soul Edge, and became its unquestioning slave.

The boy left the tower, no longer remembering his true identity. He traveled north, into the mountains where he soon became King and was given the name Jukar. He and his loyal men scoured the land for anyone unholy. Those who are found are killed mercilessly.

And as for the girl, she also lost her memories. she retreated to the darkness of underground, where she soon found creatures of all sort. But the sword gave her strength and soon became their Queen, going by the name Ieolet. She searched the world finding pure souls to feed on, so that the cursed sword would give her mercy.

Each ruled of them ruled, obeying the calls of their masters, leaving the land they dwindled on shattered. The world underground was dark and mysterious, free of rules, where as above, in the mountains, there was little freedom and differentiality.

But both swords wanted more. They wanted to rid eachother of existence. There was no longer peace between mortals. They murdered endlessly, each and every one of them craving power.

And only the boy and girl could stop the madness.

* * *

_If you are wondering about the weird names, they are based off of angels._

_ Jukar- the prince over all angels_

_Ieolet- an angel invoked to exorcise demons_

_My second story made. Criticism is appreciated._


	2. Two Different Lives

"This won't due."

Jukar skimmed the list given to him by one of the servants. It showed activity inside the city and on the borders of it. More and more nomads were appearing outside the city walls. They tell stories about the outside world, eating hard earned food, and taking needed suplies. They're liars, thieves, and most of all impure. Jukar wants them out before they contaminate the purity of this city.

He glanced around the chamber, not for the first time. With vast ceilings and white walls adorned with gold candle holders. Every inch of the floors shine. Jukar stared at his own reflection. Snow white hair, reaching to his shoulders, and eyes as blue as ice. The only things in the room is the throne and the holy sword.

Soul Calibur.

_Let them come. And we shall show them the ways of their errors._

Jukar closed his eyes, willing the voice to fade away once more. Each day the it pulls at his mind, pleading to be let loose, to be allowed to fix those who are corrupt by setting their souls free. He usually gives in to the voice. The first time Jukar punished one of the unholy, he spent the day regretting his choice of actions. It was just a young boy who was hungry. He snuck through the city gates, taking nothing but an apple. But a sin is a sin, and stealing what does not belong to you is a sin voice spoke with pride when Jukar held that sword to the boy. It said that the impure must be sacrificed to create a better world.

Those were the words Jukar repeated in his head when he sliced the boy open as if he were nothing.

The voice stopped after that, but only for a little amount of time. It's pleading again, and this time, Jukar grasped the sword. This time he might not resist. No. This time he **won't **resist.

The world is unholy, and with this sword he shall recreate it.

* * *

Ioelet slumped in her throne, no longer amused by the lizard like demons. A travwalkways unfortunate enough to walk into a cave, unaware that it was an entrance to her domain. She had killed the man easily enough, he was no challenge for someone of her stature. In the end, she desided to dump the body into a large cage filled with demons that resembled giant lizards. Ioelet watched as they attacked eachother, claws tearing into flesh. But after a while, they started to die off and now there's only one left, feasting on the tattered remains of the traveler.

Ioelet rose from her throne and began to pace the rock floors. Her domain was quite impressive. Crystal rock fissures hung from the ceiling, casting a red light around the room. A small river of lava circled her throne, a bridge connected it to the rest of the rooms. In front of her, on another platform, was the steel cage with the lizard demon. There are more than just lizards here. But they are the most commen.

She turned back to her throne, made of large bones from creatures, and above that, simply floating in a red mist, the cursed sword.

Soul Edge.

_Hungry for souls, feed._

It continued to repeat the saying over and over, screaming it inside Ioelet's mind. She looked at her expression in the swords surface. Long, deep, red hair, and eyes a piercing black. Markings encircled her eyes. And for the first time, she realized how threatening she truly looked. And to her suprise, she enjoyed it.

_Yes. More power._

Ioelet smiled. Power. She craved it. And with it, she could take control.

She willed the sword to come to her. It hovered into her hands gracefully. She walked to the cage with the demon still inside, and with one long slash, she sliced it in half.

Power. With it, the world will cower in fear as she rules.


	3. Plans

Jukar kept walking, not looking back to see if his servants followed. He could here their hurrying footsteps fall behind him, and yet he did not slow. Jukar didn't need them, he could handle the nomads without issues. Soul Calibur was strapped to his back, covered by his silk cloak, so not to scare the townspeople.

It's a rarity to see the King out of his castle. The people watched in awe as he made his way deeper into the city.

_And they should watch with such love, you are their savior._

Jukar placed a hand on the blade of Soul Calibur discreetly. He would help restore peace to this land, for he is God's faithful servant. His Loyal Guard. Jukar will cleanse with world of its impurities, one at a time. Starting with these selfish and uncaring travelers.

He approached the city gates where a small crowd of people were circling around a horse and his rider. The man was retelling a story of how he took on a bear without weapons. The people of the city were glancing around anxiously, wondering if it's safe to have him inside the town. When they saw Jukar, they divided making a path for him. The horse rider cut his story short when he saw the King.

_He is flawed_ beyond_ saving. He must be sacrificed to make a better world._

"Ahh, hello sir. You must be the royal king of this magnificent city."

Jukar gave a fake smile. "Welcome traveler, it's a pleasure to have you here." he said sweetly. "Shall you be staying?"

The people, confused by their king's behavior, turned to eachother. The man had no clue of this abnormality. The man grinned, showing two gaps where teeth used to be.

"Such hospitality! Unfortunately I just stopped by to get some well needed supplies and sleep." he said jumping off of his steed. Jukar motioned for him to follow.

"Perhaps you would like to stay in the castle, my dear friend?"

The man stopped, dumbfounded. "Why, that'd by nice sir!"

Jukar smiled darkly. "Splended. As you can see, we are a very successful city. Are you a religious man?

He tried to hide his face. "Uhh, sure."

"Perfect. We have had so many unholy creatures try to get through these walls. It's nice to know that there is still honest men out there."

The man hung his head. "Yeah."

They reached the interior of the castle. Their shoes echoed in the empty chamber. Jukar turned to the man.

"Do you know what happens to the unholy?"

His eyes widened. "What?"

Jukar pulled the blade off of his back, and sliced. Blood poured and splashed against his white cloak and seeped into the cracks in the floor. The man's lifeless body tumbled to the ground in a heap, but not before Jukar saw himself reflected in the mans eyes. Red covered his face, and his eyes promised death.

"This is what happens" he said.

_He shall be saved._

And for once, Jukar believed it. He walked into his throne room where his servants waited hesitantly. He nodded to one of the guards.

"Close the gates. No one gets in or out of the city."

* * *

Ieolet slashed endlessly. The lizards were no challenge, but their squeals of pain and agony made her blood rush. Boredom had overtook her once again, so Ieolet decided spilling some blood would help lighten her mood. But the demons are weak, offering no excitement other than their cries of death. She needed something larger, something new.

She wanted to kill a human.

She severed the last lizard, catching the head before it hit the floor, tossing it back in forth between her hands. Where is a good place, filled with people, that she could kill?

Easy enough. Find a city.

And, she thought, why not bring a few dominions to enjoy the city with her?

_Hungry for power. Destruction. Show no mercy._

Ieolet turned towards the luminescent sword. "Soon" she whispered, holding out her hand. The sword glided as gracefully as ever into her open palm. She ran her finger along the blade, slicing it open. Ieolet watched the red droplet ran down her hand and hit the floor. She couldn't feel the cut at all, but she wondered. Did her victims feel pain when the sword tore them open? And is it wrong to hope they did?

No, she thought. She has every right to take them down. She deserves to have power.

_Yes, feed._

She smiled. The plan is simple. Find a city, and turn it into hell. The real decision was deciding whether to bring a few slaves or save them for more entertainment.

In the end, the decided to take them to the city, then kill them.

After strapping the cursed sword to her back and tying up the demons on a makeshift leash, Ieolet stepped out of the cavern and into sunlight for the first time in years. It's been so long since she's felt soft grass, or even crisp air. She found herself drawn to the things she hasn't had for so long. She flopped down in the dirt, smelling the fragrance of flowers.

Something in the back of her mind told her that this was how it's suppose to be. She should be enjoying the world with her best friend by her side. With...

With who?

Ieolet sat straight up. She remembered nothing from her childhood for so long. And now, she finally had something. A friend, but who?

_No, friends will only betray. Power is the only answer. Power._

Yes. She came all this way, intent on raiding a city, not to get sucked up into old memories. Ieolet began searching for civilization, convinced she would find someone to kill. The most she found was a small farm.

But it was worth the time.

She was filled with adrenaline by the time the farmers were dead. They tried to run but Ieolet was faster, leaving them bloody and still, the screams feuling her excitement. Rach time Soul Edge sliced through something, a wave of fire followed. The farm ended up in flames. Ieolet watched contently as the lizards finished the remains, ripping the flesh savagely. But the memories still clawed at her mind, and she ached to know who else knew her past.


End file.
